Zonah
}} Zonah is the pairing/friendship involving Zach Herron and Jonah Marais (Z'ach/J'onah). It can be fully called Zonah Merron. They both are members of the band, Why Don't We. Often Jonah acts as an older brother, referring to Zach in his posts as "lil bro". History 2016-present They both met during a summer tour and visited the Teen Choice Awards along with future band mates Jack Avery and Corbyn Besson in July 2016. Relationships * 2014: Jonah dated Dani Cimorelli. * 2014-15: Jonah dated Alyssa Shouse. * 2014-17: Zach dated Chloe Garcia. * 2018-19: Zach dated Kay Cook. * 2018-19: Jonah is dating Tatum Dahl. Quotes * @JonahMarais: "aww Zach goodmorning to u too"@JonahMarais (Twitter thread). May 28, 2016. * @ImZachHerron: "Happy 18th birthday bro @JonahMarais ❤️ love ya man" @JonahMarais: "thanks brotha. love you too fr"@ImZachHerron (Twitter thread). June 16, 2016. * @ImZachHerron: ".@whydontwemusic @SeaveyDaniel @JonahMarais @corbynbesson @jackaverymusic yo guys.... this is really happening" @JonahMarais: ".@ImZachHerron @whydontwemusic BRO I KNOW AHHHHH I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED UGH UFMWMWM"@ImZachHerron (Twitter thread). October 6, 2016. * @ImZachHerron: "bout to beat @JonahMarais in NBA2k"@ImZachHerron (tweet). October 11, 2016. * @JonahMarais: "zach needed to take a shower and me & daniel were getting ready in the bathroom so he literally just said ok & stripped in front of us ������"@JonahMarais (October 15, 2016) (tweet) — via Twitter. * @ImZachHerron: "I can't tell if I like coffee or just absolutely hate it" @JonahMarais: "Bro coffee is so good"@ImZachHerron (Twitter thread). April 12, 2017. * @JonahMarais: "I think I'm in love with @VanessaHudgens �� #BBMAs" @ImZachHerron: "she's mine" @JonahMarais: "Hahahaha u wish"@ImZachHerron (Twitter thread). May 21, 2017. * @imzachherron: "love this dude to death @jonahmarais." @jonahmarais: "Love you so much bro!! ❤️"@imzachherron (April 2, 2017). (Instagram post) — via Instagram. * @JonahMarais: "Happy bday @ImZachHerron. Love u so much dude. You're fr like my lil brother. Just know I always got your back ❤️ YOURE 16 BRO LETS CELEBRATE"@JonahMarais (May 27, 2017). (tweet) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais: "Congrats on 1M on Instagram @ImZachHerron!! Proud of you man. You worked hard for that ❤"@JonahMarais (tweet). June 9, 2017. * @JonahMarais: "Yo so me & zach are in the car together on the way back to our place from the airport & we turn on @1027KIISFM & WE'RE ON THE FRICKIN RADIO"@JonahMarais (tweet). June 13, 2017. * @ImZachHerron: "jo for Jonah"@ImZachHerron (tweet). June 16, 2017. * @imzachherron: "Happy 19th bro! So blessed to be apart of all of this craziness with you, you're such a caring, down to earth dude. The futures bright! love you big brotha." @jonahmarais: "Love ya lil bro ❤️"@imzachherron (June 16, 2017). (Instagram post) — via Instagram. * @whydontwemusic: "we’re pretty hungry rn what do we get" @ImZachHerron: "poop" @JonahMarais: "good one zach!"@ImZachHerron (October 24, 2017). (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais: "RT this tweet for a follow/dm" @ImZachHerron: "ME ME" @JonahMarais: "just sent u a dm babygirl"@ImZachHerron(Twitter thread). November 26, 2017. * @ImZachHerron: "I had a dream me and @JKCorden were on mars, doing ballet. then he threw me off the edge all the way back down to earth and I landed in my bed. woah" @JonahMarais: "dang he must be strong"@ImZachHerron (Twitter thread). December 23, 2017. * @JonahMarais: "utah, tonight was incredible!! during the last song zach came over to me and screamed over the music “MY PANTS ARE ON BACKWARDS!!” and we cracked up laughing so hard... good job zach, good job." @ImZachHerron: "����"@JonahMarais (March 9, 2018) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @ImZachHerron: "we have a 20 yr old in our band now. ‪@JonahMarais‬ happy birthday bro"@ImZachHerron (June 16, 2018) (tweet) — via Twitter. * Zach: "My fortnite's ready!" Jonah: "No, we're in an interview." Zach: "I'm sorry.""WHY DON'T WE Hänger med P3 Star". Humorn i P3. June 21, 2018. * Jonah: "Zach's grown up a lot since we started the band."Why Don't We: In the Limelight * @ImZachHerron: "I ain’t never seen a marshmellow look fluffy like that" @JonahMarais: "huh"@ImZachHerron (Twitter thread). February 17, 2019. * @JonahMarais: "love you both so much @jackaverymusic & @gonzalezgabbiee. what a beautiful new life we have on our hands. excited to take lavender to baseball games and be the fun uncle ��⚡️" @ImZachHerron: "i’m gonna be the fun uncle get outta here"@JonahMarais (May 12, 2019). (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais: "sksksksks and i oop c7 filter all day *sips hydroflask*" @ImZachHerron: "why"@ImZachHerron (tweet) September 10, 2019. Trivia * If they were in a thunderstorm and wanted a cuddle buddy, they would choose each other."Why Don't We Call Each Other Out with The New HITS 96.1". HITS 96.1. April 10, 2018. Similarities * They both are part of Why Don't We. * They both have brown hair. Differences * Jonah has eyes that are sometimes blueish-green or brown. * Jonah is taller at 6'0 while Zach is 5'8. * They have a three years difference between their ages, Jonah being the eldest member of the band and Zach being the youngest. Gallery File:Jonah Marais - October 6 2016.jpeg File:Zach Herron - October 24 2016.jpeg File:Jonah Marais - October 24 2016.jpeg File:Jonah Marais - November 6 2016.jpeg File:Why Don't We - January 30 2017.jpeg File:Zach Herron - February 3 2017.jpeg File:Zach Herron - March 21 2017.jpeg File:Zach Herron - April 1 2017.jpeg File:Jonah Marais - April 5 2017.jpeg File:Jonah Marais - April 9 2017.jpeg File:Jonah Marais - May 10 2017.jpeg File:Jonah Marais - May 27 2017.jpeg File:Zach Herron - June 16 2017.jpeg File:Jonah Marais - June 18 2017.jpeg File:Jonah Marais - July 8 2017.jpeg File:Jonah Marais - August 24 2017.jpeg File:Jonah Marais - September 23 2017.jpeg File:Why Don't We - October 22 2017.jpeg File:Jonah Marais - May 26 2018.jpeg File:Jonah Marais - July 28 2018.jpeg File:Jonah Marais - May 27 2019.jpeg File:Zach Herron - June 16 2019.jpeg File:Zach Herron - June 16 2019 - 2.jpeg File:Zach Herron - June 16 2019 - 3.jpeg File:Zach Herron - June 16 2019 - 4.jpeg References Category:Fan pages Category:Pairings